User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
}} Header Yay! first :P reanor 18:03, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Lol second!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) e. Lord Belar 01:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :This page has received so little spam its almost scary. --Shadowcrest 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fifth? Cress Arvein(Talk) 01:03, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'll fix that! Lord Belar 02:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :The signature goes in the pyramid, not at the end :/ Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:05, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's no spam pyramid, just a spam arrow. You disappoint me, Belar! I shall now proceed to signify my disgust by referring to you without your "Lord" title. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>]][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|''.cнаt^']] 02:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::...Most people do. :P Lord Belar 02:38, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Probably because you don't get no. (respect.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 02:59, 15 December 2007 (UTC) IGN Hey entropy whats your IGN so I can give you the sephis sword, mine is Fear Drake (No surprise here) -- 02:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :There's a link to it on her userpage, but her ranger is Elena Gracewood. --Shadowcrest 02:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::It only told me her guild info, but ty. 02:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::O.o stupid me, I already have her as Lana Irving! 02:21, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I, uh, have IGN's scattered all throughout my Userpage...you could click on any of my Character images or just see their names >.> (T/ ) 20:01, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Did you get the sephis sword yet? If not I got one that is require 9. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 01:33, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That would make three that I've been offered...I got a req9 inscribable which works fine, but if you don't want it I will gladly accept Christmas presents. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Im trying to give you mine, but you never log on. Mine is req 10 15^50. -- 22:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::This is the first time since Friday before Christmas that I have been able to access a computer, let alone get on GW. I know it is taking a long time, but please bear with me. In my defense, when I am on GW, most of you folks who have stuff aren't on. >.> (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) "Black Widow Run" I'm not exactly sure how to do one, but i can try if you like. I UW Solo/Duo/Hero quite a lot, so I do get the basics. As i said, I can try if you want. Though not now, since I'm tired and ive been up since 6am.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :I could do it but the black widow run I used to do is out of date. Seeing as the fact that I used trappers to get to the Reaper. --Hellbringer (T/ /Sigs) 22:22, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::If you're talking about the nerf to the Spirits in the Trapper build, then a duo Trapper build doesn't even need those. Current team is a Echo-Dust Trapper, and a Spike Trapper with Arcane Mimicry... clearing the way to the Reaper is simple enough, I've done it, I just don't know how easy it would be to beat one of the quests. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::The quest needed to get the spider is easy to win with a trapper or 55+SS team, which are the main builds used out there. -- (gem / talk) 02:35, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::ProgR and I have done a few Black Widow runs with 600/smite. Ice Wastes ftw ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 12:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I want a Black Widow for one of my characters, I only wish I could run myself... I'd be stuck with Ranger secondary though, and one skill slot used up. A bit hard to do with a primary Assassin. :P :::::600/Smite you say? That doesn't sound too hard... I've got a character that can run Smiter, and I've got multiple guildmates and friends who run 600, so all I would need to do is find someone who needs a Spider... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I can run both Smite and 600 ^^ So, if you ever need someone, just whisper me :D --- -- (s)talkpage 12:36, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I haven't actually tried running my Smite build yet, just made it. :P So once I've got a few practice runs down (activate enchantments, stand still, try not to get bored), I'll probably be needing 600 Monks for farming. I'll drop you a line if I want to farm somewhere, feel free to do the same to me. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I would be happy to attempt this with someone someday. If needed I could help out, running some randon Necro build, since that is who the pet would be for. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Gold Ad Couldn't remember the link for the admin notice board thingy, so I'll just post it up here. There's another gold ad on the wiki, in case you haven't noticed yet: GdP China is the link to the site. -- -- talkpage 13:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :It has been posted there, by X Deity X, iirc :) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Serifs Who the hell changed the MediaWikis font to Times New Roman Serif!! Aight back to bed 24.6.147.36 13:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Its so the people making user names to impersonate others are more obvious, I think. Lord of all tyria 14:18, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Discussion is here. It's serif, not times new roman. And only the page heading font was changed, not the font of anything else. -- (gem / talk) 17:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::Less pretty, imm'a change my .css to revert it :( (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Contrib question Is there any way to check the number of contributions of a user besides hand counting them?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Fyren at one time had a "Stats" survey taken from the server information, which showed the number of users by edits. Wikipedia has a similar function. But, since it is now Wikia who runs our servers, we would have to ask them for such a report. I believe Gem or PanSola or someone was working on that. I would be interested to see the results also, since so far I have just been keeping a manual count. (T/ ) 03:42, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can get a rough estimate just by screwing with the number of contribs shown on a page. Also, you could copy-paste into word, make the font really small (so they all are only on one line) and then do word count and it gives you the number of lines ;) --Wizardboy777 23:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::What I do is check someone's contributions, set it to 50 per page, and count the pages. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:55, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I set mine to 500, then on the last page, copy+paste the contribs for that page into word, put it on a size 1 font, and do a word count for the number of lines. It's easier than it sounds.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:58, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Stubs Are most of those stubs item pages are tagged with really necessary? Jennalee 06:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, "Stub" is used to tag any short article, or an article which hasn't met all criteria of the Style and Editing guide. Usually, short articles could be better made as redirects, since the item itself does not have enough unique characteristics to merit its own page. Axe Grip for example. I call those "Stub" out of shortness. :Tbh I don't check that category...there may be things in there which are totally unnecessary. Also, the real Stubs category, Category:Stubs and all its related subcategories, are usually not being worked on. It is a lot of work to expand articles from scratch to fit the S&F. :On the other hand, if there was a specific page or pages you were referring to, that would help me make a decision :) (T/ ) 16:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Not really referring to any specific page but I've noticed that a lot of the pages still tagged with have everything in the Style and Editing guide to my knowledge. Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::If they check out with all the relevant S&F guides, feel free to un-stub them. Most people aren't familiar with the guides, so while they are comfortable adding stub-tags they aren't so comfortable removing them. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RFA/Viper Would you be so kind to vote? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:37, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Aight (T/ ) 16:10, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the support ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 16:22, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Spiked Axe I got a r11 out of Murakai's Chest the other night and saved it for you. Merry Christmas. 16:19, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks :) It's rarer than it looks, as I've been through all of Prophecies more than 10 times now and still never gotten a max-damage one of those. (T/ ) 16:36, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::I have said Dmg +20% vs. creature mods for you still and something else :) Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::Working on it (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Wintersday Could you possibly change the link on the main page from BMP to Wintersday 2007 for the duration of the period? :P Jennalee 08:46, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Too late, sorry I couldn't help. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi. 222.153.232.100 06:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Mr IP --Shadowcrest 06:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Assuming that... You are in fact the Anon who just posted on GW2W, there is, as I recall, a way to delete accounts (although I've been given to understand that it is complicated and possibly not even feasible) such that you might be able to contact Anet's tech guys and get the problem fixed. If it was someone merely impersonating you, then my apologies. (Wow it's been a long time since I posted on GuildWiki) :). Cheers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:16, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Raptors stole entropys account (Made it before she did), and acclaimed to her being a sock of his. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:25, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Confushing RT | Talk 21:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) By the way... he's also been asked to divulge the password of his own accord, but, assuming the password isn't too long, if worse comes to worse (and assuming the techies can't do anything about it) I can simply brute force the password. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:29, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I alredy made a personal attack on his page. grrrrr... -- 21:33, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::There's a reason I'm not even going to consider going to GW2W until all the movers and shakers from GWW have been banned.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 21:34, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Let's not end up with users boycotting GW2W before it even starts... give people the benefit of the doubt Giga, and contribute under the impression that if said movers and shakers try moving and shaking on GW2W, we'll have a simpler policy format and we can just boot their asses. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:17, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the offer DE, but that's not necessary...woudn't want you risking your neck for me like that, over such a small thing. I'll just make another account. If I ever decide to support GWW or GW2W... (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :What's wrong with GW2W? It's a great chance to merge two communities that are mostly seperated right now.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::You misunderstand. I don't contribute to GWW atm because I'm too busy here, and Raptors stole my username anyways. Likewise, I don't contribute to GW2W atm because I'm too busy here. Eventually, I will have to move there because we won't host GW2 content on this Wiki...but I'm not moving until I need to. Just don't see the point tbh, since I don't have anything to contribute to policy and shit. (T/ ) 04:49, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::You contradict yourself. First, you said "If I ever decide to support GWW or GW2W" and now you said that you "will eventually have to move there because we won't host GW2 content on this wiki." Do you support it or not?-- (Talk) ( ) 04:52, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No one expects the GW2W Inquisition! ::::Srsly though, whatever. If I ever get around to deciding to support GWW, then yah, I'll make a different account there. It's the same for GW2W, I won't create an account there early unless I suddenly decide to support them. Note the difference between support and move. I'd go there because otherwise I would be homeless. That doesn't mean I would support them necessarily. Hell, you're not on GWW because you support them. (T/ ) 04:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Touchè-- (Talk) ( ) 04:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yep, I just joined in with them too. I'm not planning on using that account on GWW ever, but it WILL keep it from getting stolen by Raptors or some other douchebag --Gimmethegepgun 04:59, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Raptors has reformed, or at least so he's said, so I don't think you'll need to worry about him.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'm probably not important enough to have my account sock-puppeteered, but I just wanted a non-anon to (maybe) talk with Anet people over there. In any case, I much prefer this wiki and it's laid-back feel. Screw them and their policy-obsession. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I've seen Skuld and Auron reform, but Raptors? Pfft, I'll need more than just his word before I'll believe that. Starting with an apology for making a sockpuppet of me. (T/ ) 05:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 05:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::lol Raptors reformed, that'll be the day. Anyway, much better safe than sorry, especially since I am gonna use GW2W eventually, and I'm not gonna change my one-size-fits-all username because of some jerk online (damned edit conflicts) --Gimmethegepgun 05:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Also, taken from GW:AGF: "Assume all editors are acting in good faith, '''unless their actions prove otherwise'." --Gimmethegepgun 05:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::His actions of taking Entropy's name was ''before he reformed.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Raptors is on GWW, not GWiki Marco, so at least point to the right policies. AGF can not apply to him either...he has gone way beyond all bounds of decency, and tbh I wouldn't let him hide behind ANY policies (except NPA) atm. I'm pissed about my name, but that isn't my only grievance with Raptors. That's not the issue here. (T/ ) 05:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Some wise man once said something along the lines of "Trust is difficult to create but easy to destroy". Takes a long time for him to deserve the AGF after all that --Gimmethegepgun 05:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"You see why I like to advocate giving second chances now?". Ofc, he was much less, but still... --- -- (s)talkpage 05:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes, but quite a few people, myself included, did not like him nor trust him in the slightest after that, but he made himself trustworthy after some time. And he wasn't nearly as bad as Raptors. How about an example? Okay, we all trust Entropy fully, right? I mean, we're busy spamming about crap on her page all day, and she also has quite a bit of influence with whatever she says, simply because of the trust. Now lets say suddenly one day she goes and starts deleting every page she can get to with and bans everyone who ever posted on her page. After we eventually recover, would we trust her in the slightest? NO! --Gimmethegepgun 05:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Guild Wars Glossary of Terms Gonna work on it any time soon?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Spam']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:37, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I haven't even had computer access since Friday before Christmas, and this year I had to do all the cooking and baking too. So yeah, I'll get working on that soonish. But I've been busy. (T/ ) 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC)